Not so Lonely
by Roxas Uzumaki-284
Summary: hello readers here is another story I did so, I read some fics that mostly naruto usually alone, getting beating up, getting stab or even ignore and forget. Therefore, what if he went to our demenison it happened during his birthday and the rest you read this story. terrible summary also hurt/comfort and adventure. parings naruhina mainly and others some with oc


**Not so lonely**

Author: hello readers here is another story I did so, I read some fics that mostly naruto usually alone, getting beating up, getting stab or even ignore and forget. Therefore, what if he went to our universe it happened during his birthday and the rest you read this story.

Disclaimer I do not naruto or anything.

Chapter 1: mysterious figure and a new beginning

Naruto uzumaki lived in the leaf village for 14 years when was born, he was a jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Dough many called him demon, freak, idiot or an annoying loudmouth. Many think that it doesn't hurt him but it did he always cried in his sleep wishing and hoping that he be have friends or even a family that would love him for who he is. Now is October 10 and today was his birthday he was feeling in a sad mood that they would ignore him or does something else. So he got up, change his clothes and hi to everyone.

**Training ground 9**

He walked up and sees neji, tenten and lee they were training there taijutsu. Neji has brown long hair and hyuga eyes. He was wearing tan shirt with black shorts and blue ninja sandals. Tenten has brown eyes and brown two-bun hair. She was wearing pink Chinese sleeveless shirt with green pants and blue ninja sandals. Lee has black bowl cut and black bug eyes. Lee was wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers and blue ninja sandals. So he walked to and said

Hey guys what are you doing?"

'Oh, naruto we are doing our youthful training today and later we are going to the festival so are you going to come with us.' Said lee but naruto thought for a minute then he replied

Um sorry guy's but I have other stuff to do I'll see you later. Team gai nodded and naruto left and went to team 10 and they always hang out in Korean BBQ and see they have time.

**Korean BBQ**

As he walked in, he sees some glares in the restaurant and sees ino, shikamaru, choji and sakura. Ino had long blond platinum hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with matching skirt and blue ninja sandals. Shikamaru has black hair with spiky ponytail and black eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath was a fishing net shirt with black pants and ninja blue sandals. Next to him was Choji has brown hair and black eyes with pink swirl on each cheek. He wore green shirt with blue shorts and sandals. Finally was sakura she has pink short hair and green eyes. She was wearing red shirt with black shorts and blue ninja sandals. So he walked up to them and said

Hey guy's how are you doing."

We are eating lunch until you just have to say so loud we are inside you should use in a low tone idiot." Said sakura

"Oh um sorry um do guy's have any plans that we could hangout today. "Said naruto ino, choji and sakura shook their head for a 'no' sign and shikamaru said

'Sorry naruto our families are going to the festival toady in a few hours so why you come with us."

'Sorry I cannot um maybe next time um I have to go.' As naruto said in a sad tone and left the restaurant then choji said

Um do you guy's see naruto with a sad face when shikamaru said"

"Who cares that idiot wants' is attention not go to the festival?" said ino and sakura nodded on that comment.

**The park**

Naruto was sitting in a bench looking at the sunset just thinking why they always ignored him and why nobody say happy birthday. Then he sign and walked all the way back to his apartment but he sees kiba, shino and hinata. Kiba have brown hair and black eyes with red fangs marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a gray hoodie with gray shorts and blue sandals. Next to him was shino has brown hair, wear sunglasses long gray coat with black shorts and blue sandals. Finally was hinata she has dark blue hair with hyuga eyes but lavender color. She was wearing a tan baggy jacket with dark blue pants and blue ninja sandals. Naruto walked towards them and said.

'Hi guy where are you guys going?'

"We are going home to change and going to the festival do want to come with us?" said kiba

"No sorry guy I'm sorry I have other things to do."

Okay well see ya I have to go home now" kiba replied and shino nodded and left and there was hinata who she had a white box in her hands and said.

'Well I have to go home too and here you can open it when you go home is that okay." As she hands naruto the white box and left to go home. Naruto just sign and said _thank you hinata'_ he thought and walked to his apartment.

**Naruto's apartment (song fix you by Coldplay)**

When he got there, he opens the doors left the white box on the table then took a cold shower feeling all depress that today was birthday and nobody remember. Nobody remember that today was the festival of their dead fourth hokage because he defeated the nine-tailed fox and it cost him his life. Which the story was part true some it is a lie.

He changes clothes and looked at the box that he put on the table. So naruto opened the box then naruto eyes wide with tears streaming down to his cheeks it was a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting and tag that said happy birthday and a candle. Naruto knew someone would remember his birthday and why would a hyuga heir want demon child. He sign went to the kitchen finding his matches and he did lighting it up to the candle and sang happy birthday to himself then he blew the candle off. Then he said

"I wish I was in another world where you friends that cared for you and a loving family." After that, he hears a clap noise he turned around and sees a man in blue cloak and hood on naruto put on his stance but he sees his hand held up and said.

"Wow what an interesting wish you made but I know your pain that you been having for many years." Naruto does not know this person and yet he knows about him. Then he continued, "how about we make you a deal would you like that." He thought about so he nodded

'How would you like to go to another dimension but not like this like normal life with people would you like that" he said he nodded again" but there's a catch you must give up your ninja life and you must do me a favor if you're up to it." Naruto was thinking if he gives up his ninja life, he would not ever comeback but if he does it, he would a happy life. Nevertheless, what about his friends he asked himself he thought it out they never did anything either they ignore him or sakura punches him but the only one who never ignored him was hinata. Therefore, he thought about long and hard and made his decision he removed his leaf headband and tsunade necklace made three notes to the hokage, his so-called friends and hinata. When he finishes making notes, he stared at the man and said.

I will accept your deal." The man looked at naruto and smirked he made a few hand, a shiny light came in, and he sees a portal and the man said, "Here is the portal that will take you to your destination. Nevertheless, when you get their there is a man in black hood he will guide you the areas around there. Therefore, here are some clothes causes it to orange you have their. Finally, ones you get in to the portal there is no Turing back. So now I shall leave" as he was about to leave when naruto hugged him and said

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Connor Wright is my name naruto best of luck to you." As he said he vanishes then naruto put on the clothes that he gave it to him. Now he was wearing black collar shirt underneath it was an orange t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. So now, naruto gave his last look to the village and the monument about all the time the villagers gave him glares and beat assassin him multiple times then said "good-bye leaf village I won't miss you". Then he thought about hinata then said again "good-bye hinata will miss you the most." he walked in the portal with his backpack on his back and the portal stared to close and finally naruto was gone from this world.

**Authors note I hope you like this other fic I did and if made some few errors ill fix them. And also close the poll and the winner is Halloween town so review and pm me if you have any ideas for ****13****th**** of hearts ****and this one so ja ne.**


End file.
